File this under L for love
by Sakura Ine Tekora Kirasaki
Summary: William is out on a regular job. Or so he thinks! What will happen to him? Hmmmm. Please Review.
1. One Dark Night,

**_Flash back_**

** 8:45 P.M. As the opera finally ended, Viktoria and her parents walked out of the Crystal Palace. Once they all got into the carriage they set off toward their manor. As they headed away from the theater they hit a rock, which shattered one of the wooden wheels. Viktoria's parents got out of the carriage to check it while Viktoria looked out of the window as soon as her parents got out. A shadowy figure rose behind her parents, so she quickly scooted away from the window as the screams hit her ears. ****She opened the door of the carriage door, but as soon as she does that a shot goes off. She doesn't look back, another bang goes off. She's aware of the burning pain in her shoulder, but she stumbles back, with one hand clamp over her mouth to stifle a scream and the other hand applys pressure to the wound one her shoulder blade. The bullet had barely missed the bone. The world around her swam before her as she stumbled back, trying to keep from leaning against her carriage. She took a few deep breaths through her hand and began to half run half stumble toward an alley and didn't dare look back as the sounds of fighting still rang through the night. She then tripped over a rock and fell on her hands and knees. She then punched the ground, screwing her eyes shut, trying to ignore the ache throughout her body.**

**_I, I need to move..._**

**She forced herself forward with her feet and stumbled/ran the last few feet to the alley. She lost her balance once more and fell. She simply laid there, bloody and hidden into the shadows. She scooted close to an alley wall and sat there wishing for death.**

**I leapt from the rooftop that I stood on. Once I stood on the ground I stalked silently towards the mother's body, which lay limp with little life in her eyes. I fixed my glasses with the tip of my scythe and, with a swift, cold motion, I shot my Scythe into her chest, blood and her Cinematic Record pouring out. I watched it progress and made a mental note about her father, whose soul had been snatched by a Demon. It was that demon who killed these two people. Next came the part about a girl dragging herself into hiding. I felt a little flutter in my chest. I looked to where Viktoria had disappeared to and was able to pick up a faint shift through the darkness. I knew she was there. Alive, but fading. **

_**Stay alive...**_

**I surprised myself with that thought. What was I feeling? Why was I waiting?**

**_End of Flash Back_**

I felt another stirring in my chest as I thought of Viktoria.

"Viktoria..."

The name feels weird in my mouth. It makes me nervous. I hop off the roof once again, this time near Viktoria. I've missed her scheduled time of death ,but it doesn't matter. I glance at her. She held her shoulder, eyes screwed shut, struggling to breath, oblivious to her surroundings and her coming fate. No. It didn't matter.

_Not anymore..._


	2. Heart Ache

I walked up to her, nervous on the inside, but professional on the outside. I got down on one knee next to her. She became aware of my presence in her own little world. She forced one eye to open but shut the other one tighter. I could see her grinding her teeth as she let out a growl of irritation and pain. I looked into her one eye and saw strength and pain both conflicting inside of her. Her eye was a soft, pale green, paler now because of blood loss, but with the moonlight in her eyes the gold flecks in her eyes were even more beautiful. I recoiled mentally for allowing myself to feel that way about a target and suddenly realized she was struggling to get up.

_She's so angry and confused. And scared._

My voice fell back into its calm routine,

"My name is William T. Spears, and I am a-"

I stop for a second. Should I tell her what I am? Yes. It won't matter. I'm here to collect her soul.

"Shinigami."

She looks at me blankly, her one open eye seeming to search mine.

"A Shinigami? The "Soul Reapers" Mother always used to tell me about?"

I feel my checks heating up and she turns away quickly. I do the same, thanking every god I know of that it's too dark for her to see the light blush creeping up on my checks. Little did I know, she was doing the same.

_I love her._

_No! I cannot mix work and emotions. The results can be deadly._

She starts to cry as she looks towards her ruined carriage. I know she is strong, but she crumbling as she takes in the full aspect of everything that just happened, and she's scared...I don't know what to do...

_I'll reap her. It is what I was sent to do._

I ready my Death Scythe, and the next thing I know her Cinematic Record plays. But, halfway through, it stops and seems to hesitate. After a few seconds, it just disappears. I pull my To-Die book out and flip to T's. Taylor, Viktoria B. Completed. I snap it closed and adjust my glasses.

_Her soul was reaped. My job is done._

I return to the Dispatch silently.

**SHINIGAMI DISPATCH**

As I walk back to my office, I see Ronald slacking off and flirting with the secretaries once again. I'm too deep in my own thoughts to yell at him, so I simply grab him by his shirt collar, drag the protesting Reaper back to his office, lock him in, and return to my own office to finish my work.

**Taylor, Annabeth L.**

**Born: November 21st, 1847**

**Died: November 1st, 1889**

**Cause of Death: Demonic Interference's/Blood Loss**

**Notes: N/A"**

**Taylor, Viktoria B.**

**Born: December 3rd, 1869**

**Died: November 1st, 1889**

**Cause of Death: Demonic Interference's/Blood Loss**

**Notes: Record Paused halfway through but soul was marked as reaped.**

I get up, open my door, and set my completed files on the cart of more files that are going to be delivered to the higher-ups for review, but a split second later, I change my mind, grab my work from the cart before it rounds the corner, and head deep into the Dispatch towards the higher-up's offices.

_But why am I doing this...?_

I shake my head to get my focus back. I'd been losing it a lot lately.

I approach Malachai Markham's office. All the work goes to one place regardless of whom I deliver it to, but Malachai Markham is the one who reviews work that has odd occurrences, such as Viktoria's. I knock on the door a few times.

"Come in."

I walk in, holding the files tightly.

"Ah, William T. Spears! Well for you to hand deliver files to me you must have a strange one on your hands."

I look at him slowly and give him the files hesitantly, having trouble plying my fingers away from the folder the work was in. This caught his attention. He waved for me to sit and immediately began reviewing the papers. Everything was still for a few eternal moments, but he finally let out a deep growl and rubbed his brow. He was angry.

"You may go now, Mr. Spears."

His deep voice in the silent room caught me off guard. I jumped up but quickly regained my composure, hoping he didn't notice, and left the room, closing the door with a soft sound.

The halls were empty and peaceful as I returned to my office. The only Reapers still here had overtime, including myself. I locked myself away in my office, and stared blankly at the work before me before leaning back with a sigh and placing my gloved hand over my glasses, rubbing my eyes beneath the frames. I couldn't focus once again. My head ached. So did my heart.


	3. Excitement

I hear knocking. Someone is knocking on my door.

"William-Sempai? Are you in there?"

I sigh as I get out of my chair and walk to the door. I open it with more strength then I ment to.

"What do you want, Alec?"

I must sound irritated because he takes a few steps away from the door.

"Mr. Gold wants to talk to you!"

Once he was finished that sentence he ran back to his senior partner. I sigh once more and adjust my glasses. I head towards Mr. Gold's office.

_What could he want?_

I find the door open. I knock on the door panel tentatively, but when no one answers, I simply walk in. There's only five doors for the four main higher-ups and one for the Trial Room, so there's not many places they could have gone.

I finish my inspection of the empty room, peek in the other three, and then find myself before the Trial Room door. I hear soft murmuring coming from behind the thick, polished wood. I walk in, and there they are, sitting at their podiums like judges. I haven't met them for a while, so I look at the golden name plates before each of them,

**Jason Grey: General Affairs Department.  
Charles Gold:**** London Division.**  
Malachi Markham: Strange Occurrence Department.  
**Lucas James: ****Human Resources Department.**

Mr. Gold tells me to sit.

"Mr. Spears, do you know why we want to talk to you?"

"No, sirs. I do not."

He smiles at me in an odd and creepy way, but that smile seems to brighten the room and add a feeling of excitement.

"Well I assume you remember a certain girl by the name of-"

"Viktoria B. Taylor?!"

They look at me in surprise. I mentally slap myself for that outburst, but they don't seem to mind or care. In fact, the sense of excitement seems to grow.

"Correct. We reviewed her files, and decided, she is to become a Shinigami at noon tomorrow, and you are to be in charge of her."

"Really?!"

I was trying to keep myself stoic, but I knew a bit of excitement showed through my façade. This seemed to please them, as they all smiled widely.

"Get a good night's rest, and report back here bright and early!"

"Yes, sirs. Goodnight."

My voice was back to normal. They let me leave, and I walk back to my office. My heart was pounding, and my breath was fast. I was excited. Or stressed. Probably both. And a little relieved. Nonetheless, I packed up my few things I left in my office and headed for home. I never though I'd think this, but I couldn't wait for work tomorrow.


	4. The Mentor

**Shinigami Dispatch**

As I always do, I pour myself a cup of very strong coffee and walk begin walking down the long corridor towards the Trial Room. I was still partly excited about seeing Viktoria again, but one thought was constantly running through my mind.

_Will she still remember me? _

I check my watch. 8:15 A.M. I stand in front of the Trial Room's doors, hearing murmuring inside once more. I don't knock this time, when I enter the room there were only two people in there besides me. The murmuring had stopped, so I took a breath and walked towards the stands.

_It looks like Gold and his assistant but I won't be sure until I'm close enough_.

I stood a little straighter, cleared my throat and took a few steps forward. The two Reapers ascended the stairs and sat before where their name plates were fastened onto the raised podiums. Gold spoke with a tired but deep booming voice,

"Mr. Spears do you remember what we spoke of yesterday?"

I nodded in response, not sure if I was awake enough to speak. Gold's assistant walked down the stairs and handed me a package.

"Once you bring her here we will have the head secretary waiting for her so she can be trained as a secretary."

I clench my fists. Both noticed my reaction

" No."

"What do you mean no?"

Gold looked bored as he spoke but I knew he was irritated by my response.

"I mean no because I won't allow you to just throw her into the secretaries."

My voice grew in anger and my superior looked at me in shock for I have never raised my voice towards a Higher-Up, but I couldn't handle it. But only I knew that Viktoria was strong. I knew she could become a Reaper. I finally calmed down and began to speak again,

"Would you at least give her a chance to become a Reaper?"

"My decision is final. Unless, YOU train her."

"Me?"

"Yes. And if she gets a B or higher on her Final Exam, she will be a Reaper. If she fails, you will be asked to retire and she will become a secretary."

"Retire?"

"I'm sure YOU can train her. And if she fails, YOU fail. Do you understand?"

I look at him and respond,

"I will accept that risk as an offer."

I smirk. I'm just a little too cocky, but I've lived long enough to know that I can't be a dog and not play fetch, so to speak. I'm In charge of the trainees this year so I should be fine.

I walked out of the Trial Room still a bit angry. I don't want to hear anything else not from them anyway. I walk to my office to grab my-

_Why am I doing this? Why am I defending her? Why do I care?!_

I check my watch once more. 10:00 A.M. I stare at my watch intently. Time is important right now.

I reach my office and unlock my door.

_It would be sad if I lost time. It's sad when any one losses time. Because if you lose enough time, you die. But I won't lose any time when I'm training Viktoria. Because I know what I have to do. I know where I stand, and I refuse to waste any more time._


	5. Awakening Reaper

**Undertaker's Shop**

I arrive at the Undertaker's shop so I can find Viktoria. _If she hasn't been buried yet._ I walk into the shop to find no one there, I look around seeing if _she_ was

still there. I have no luck yet I check a few more. Creaking starts from one of the coffins ,I turn and find the silver-haired man standing behind me.

"Hehehe hello William~" Undertaker gives a smile as if he expected me. "Hello, Undertaker" I sigh pushing my glasses up. "Do you know where -" He stops me

from saying anything else. "You should know by now , I don't answer anything until you give me a grade A laugh.~"

The silver man requested I do something that might be easy for him but very hard for me. I searched my mind for a joke , and finally thought of one.

"My paycheck." I said it with a voice I didn't even recognize. Undertaker looked at me and started crying from holding back laughter,then it all came out.

He sits down on the coffin nearest to him and grabs his oh-so-beloved dog cookies and spoke. " Do I know where who is~,it's quite rude no to finish a question.~"

I sigh "Do _you_ know where Viktoria Taylor is?" he smiles like he knew I was coming for her. "Hehehe Viktoria eh~ She _was_ supposed_ to _be buried tomorrow. Why?~"

"Just answer my question Undertaker!" I furrowed my eyebrow because I was getting annoyed really easily today, I check my watch. "12:07 . Damn-it."

I hear footsteps coming from the back so I turn around quickly.

"Hey,whats everyone looking at me for?"The Girl spoke with a harsh tone.

_'Is this the same girl I saw before?_

_is this really Viktoria she looks so different from before.'_

She looks at me with stubbornness."Hey you with the glasses, why is everything blurry?"

"You'll need these."I pull out the trainee glasses that I had in my jacket, I walked over to her and gave her the glasses. "I am William T. Spears -"

"I don't care, what I do care about is can I get some real fucking clothes instead of wearing a dress!?

I look at her in shock , never had I heard a woman cuss let alone a Noble's daughter. She grins like it's funny,why would you laugh at that?

She pushes off of the wall she was leaning against and looks at me with a straight face at first. "Oh, my bad I shouldn't talk like that cause I'm a girl is that right...? I have to speak proper,walk proper ,dress proper blah, blah, blah. I don't care." In a softer voice, it almost amuses me. "I don't care and never will." She looks up and gives a sad smile.

_'How did she know I was thinking about that? Any way.' _"I'm the Shinigami Manager for the London division. And you are a Shinigami as well." She looks at me again and sighs.

tilts her head against the wall and smirks."I already know who and what you are Will, I'm just trying to give you a hard were the one that reaped me and my mother."She frowned a little, I could tell she was slightly angry at me, I looked down.

**_'So she does remember!?'_**


End file.
